Power-Ups
Introduction Killed zombies have a random chance of dropping a power-up, or a green orb that provides a benefit to the entire server after a player touches it. A symbol corresponding to the power-up's benefit floats inside of the orb. Only zombies that are in the facility can drop a power-up when they are killed; zombies killed while breaking barriers cannot. Power-ups are dropped less frequently as the rounds progress. Even downed players can collect power-ups. Power-ups disappear shortly if no player touches them. However, it is possible to complete a full loop of the Facility map before the power-up disappears. This is useful during training when a power-up is dropped in a horde of zombies. Some power-ups such as Max Ammo, Carpenter, and Nuclear Bomb provide instant benefits, meaning their effect takes place as soon as a player collects the power-up. Other power-ups such as Insta-Kill and Double Points provide temporary benefits, meaning their effect lasts for about 35 seconds. Effects do not overlap. Collecting two Double Points in a row does not grant quadruple points. However, collecting a duplicate power-up resets the timer for temporary power-ups. Temporary power-ups can be active at the same time. For example, if Insta-Kill and Double Points are both collected, benefits from both will be provided. Strategy It is not always best to collect a power-up as soon as a zombie drops one. (Unfortunately, inexperienced players do this quite often.) This section outlines tips to take full advantage of power-ups. Nuclear Bomb One of the best power-ups, Nuclear Bomb (also known as "Nuke") instantly wipes the map of zombies along with granting all players 400 points. * If it is dropped in a crowd of zombies, it is worth risking your life to collect it. Find an opening in the crowd or blast a path to it using the Ray Gun, M249, or any other appropriate weapon. * After Nuclear Bomb is triggered, revive downed players, reload weapons, or use the Mystery Box before new zombies spawn. * Do not collect it in the beginning of a round when no zombies have spawned. Wait until lots of zombies spawn to trigger it for maximum effect. ** However, during early rounds (<10) it is advisable to wait until a round has finished to pick it up such that the player will still earn the points from it, while killing no zombies, allowing more points to be earned. Max Ammo * Reload all weapons before collecting Max Ammo. Only stock ammo, not current ammo, is replenished. * Type "reload" into the chat to alert other players to do the same. Wait a few seconds before collecting it. * If there is time, spray current weapons, reload, and then collect Max Ammo. Carpenter * If most barriers are already fully fortified, wait a few seconds to collect Carpenter to allow zombies. There is no point to collect it if all barriers are completely fortified. * Collect Carpenter instantly if all barriers are destroyed, especially in a hard round. Insta-Kill * If Insta-Kill is triggered in an early round, knife all zombies to conserve ammo. * If Insta-Kill is triggered in a hard round, shoot zombies once since there will be too many to knife. * Kill as many zombies as possible. If there are no zombies, peek out barriers to snipe zombies. * If you need to move to a different part of the map, Insta-Kill makes relocating easy. * If you are downed, knife nearby zombies or shoot them with the Beretta M9 so surviving players can get to you easier. Double Points * If Double Points is dropped next to Nuclear Bomb or Carpenter, collect Double Points first to receive 800 points from Nuclear Bomb and 400 points from Carpenter. * Kill as many zombies as possible. With Double Points activated, a player can receive 1,000 points from killing just five zombies. * If there are no zombies, fortify barriers to receive 100 points instead of the normal 50. Trivia * The most points a player can receive from killing a single zombie is 280. This is only possible if the player knifes a zombie while Insta-Kill and Double Points are active at the same time. ** It does not matter which power-up was activated first. * Power-ups sometimes glitch. ** The entire orb may freeze and cannot be collected ** Only the symbol inside may freeze and cannot be collected. * EXACTLY 4 power-ups will spawn per round. ** Zombies carrying power-ups that are killed outside barriers will not spawn their power-ups. These contribute to the 4 power-up limit *** Because of this, during the early rounds, it is preferable to kill the zombies after they have entered the facility so that they may spawn powerups which can be invaluable to faster play.